Chidori Sounds Familiar Doesn't It?
by oXoXSasuSakuLoverXoXo
Summary: Sakura at nineteen years old left the village with permission from Lady Tsunade on the day of her and Sasuke's three year anniversary...without telling anyone. Seven years later, an arrival of two people causes an uproar of rumors to spread. Because who else do you think has Pink hair and green eyes? Wait, who's the kid with her and why does she have the sharingan? BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura,19 leaves the village on the day of her third year anniversary with Sasuke.7 years someone enters the village and it causes an who else do you think has Pink hair and green eyes? But wait who's the kid and why does she look like you?

Hey everyone new story and im going to continue this!! Any requests are welcome and please Review!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sasuke looked over at Naruto as he stood infront of the gates.

"Naruto face it shes not coming back." He looked at his bestfriend and as he stood up angry.

"How would you know?!?!?!?!"He yelled.

"Naruto its been 7 years! Do you still think she'll come back? If you do then your foolish." Sasuke not meaning to yelled back at him.

Naruto looked over at him shaking his head." Well atleast you moved on. With that girl Ami. Sakura was much better but no you gave up on her."

"How long do you think i was going to wait? Not forever and not for 7 years of my life." Sasuke said calmly this time as he ran his fingers through his hair." Lets just go Naruto everyones waiting."

The said boy walked past him." Everyone's waiting for me the only one waiting for you is Ami." He replied heading to the ramen shop. Sasuke looked shocked at the person who was closest to him. No one understood that Sakura's been gone so why wasnt it ok to move on other then staying in the past like the rest of them?

XOXOXOXOA few Hours LaterXOXOXOXO

"Congratulations Naruto!!" Everyone Choursed for the new ANBU." Hey Naruto free ramen tonight!" The Ramen Shop man told his best customer. Ino walked over to him. " Hey Naruto you finally beat Sasuke to it!" The blonde exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes as He put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Yea i know." He grinned scratching the back of his head. The purple haired girl named Ami smirked." Im surprised that you all are so happy even without Forehead girl." She said as Ino looked down cast her fists shaking with anger when everything went quiet." Shut up..." She whispered. " Huh what did you say Pig?" She taunted. " ONLY SAKURA'S ALOUD TO CALL ME PIG AND YOU CANT CALL HER FOREHEAD GIRL BECAUSE ONLY I CAN!!!!" Ino bursted punching her across the face as she flew outside." Ino! Control yourself!" Sasuke growled at her going outside picking up her knocked out body. Naruto looked over at everyone." You can go home guys." He said not in the mood as everyone left silently as he walked over to where Sasuke was." Ino is so rude at times." He growled as Naruto punched him in the jaw looking downcast."What was that for DOBE???" Sasuke glared at him." For not defending Sakura you Baka.- Sakura's not my girlfriend anymore this has nothing to do with me." Sasuke cut in as Naruto walked off." More then you know Teme more then you know."

XOXOXOXONext dayXOXOXOXO

Whispers were going throughout Konoha.

"Hey isnt that?"

"Yea its her!"

"She's Back!"

Sasuke looked around what were they talking about? He went to the Hokage office were people were murmuring around."Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked knocking hearing a come in by her voice and he just stared at the two people in chairs in front of her desk." Sakura?" he asked looking at her and who's that kid? She looks just like her is it my imagination?

Sakura looked at her past lover." Hello Sasuke." Her older voice chilled him because of no suffix. Sasuke looked at her wanting to ask a million and one questions. who's kid? Why'd you leave me? Do you still love me?

" Well Sasuke i was just talking to Sakura." Tsunade smiled." and shes coming back to live in Konoha with no place to stay."

"She can stay with me." He blurted without thinking as Tsunade laughed." Alright Sakura i guess you have a place to stay now." As she nodded getting up holding the young girls hand." Come along Chidori. We are going to live with Sasuke now alright?" She asked as Chidori nodded.

"Ok!" Her voice somewhat having a cool and calm sene of feeling as Sasuke thought. Maybe even Familiar?

XOXOXOXO Sasukes houseXOXOXOXO

Sasuke showed them theire room." Sakura this is where you and Chidori can sleep in." He motioned to the bedroom with the large bed as Sakura smiled." Thanks Sasuke." She said as Chidori giggled and bounced on the bed.

He left them alone to their rooms thinking about Ami.' What am i going to do? She's going to freak, well i wont tell her.' He decided as Chidori flew down the stairs." Hey hey! Can you invite everyone over so 'Sakura' can talk to her friends?" She asked putting quotations around her name.

Sasuke sighed." Fine." He answered as he called everyone.

Naruto: Hello?

Sasuke: Hey Dobe come over my house right now.

Naruto: What why?!?!?!?! Im with Hinata right now.

Sasuke: Bring her to i have someone you would like to meet...

Naruto: If its Ami then no im not coming but ill be there in a few minutes.

Sasuke: Call Ino too and tell her to come.

And with that Sasuke hung up the phone and went up the stairs to go get Sakura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alirght there you have it! The first Chapters up! Start reviewing please so i can make more!

No Review no chapter!

Special edition! Sakura and Chidori no Copyright to me only Scarska

.com/art/Sakura-and-Daughter-112132067


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone so far i got 1 review. Haha its my very first one! Anyways im pretty sure everyone knows why the title is Chidori Sounds familar doesnt it? Yep Sasuke's Jutsu! well just stay tuned and keep reviewing and i found out that the link didnt work in the previous chapter but its on deviantart so just write and put the rest. Alright here we go! Oh wait i almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not what so ever own naruto even though how much i wish it but i do own Chidori Sakura's daughter.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura layed in her bed looking up at the ceiling." He'll find out sooner or later. I already promised myself that..."

"Promised yourself what?" A deep voice asked from the doorway Sakura looking over to him.

"Oh sorry just my own worries." Sakura waved him off as Chidori walked in." Hey! Your friends are coming." She smiled as Sasuke nodded.

"Only Hinata, Ino and the Dobe." He said as Sakura giggled at the such old nickname. Her laughter rang in his ears a sickly sweet sound again.

Sakura smiled.'That adoring smile she has is even prettier----Hey what am i thinking?!?!? I have Ami.' Sasuke thought." Well Chidori get a nice dress on and get all pretty ok?" She asked the other pink haired girl." Ok!" She smiled running to the closet where Sakura already put the little stuff she had in there.

Sasuke took the time to look at her. She matured greatly and became a beautiful woman he noticed but then mentally slapped himself telling him its Ami he loves.

"So Sasuke..." She said cooly looking up at him. No not Sasuke! I want the suffix wheres the Suffix and that lovey dovey look?!?!?!

"Hn." Still dazed.

"Aa. i see still the same as ever." She moved a strand of her bubblegum hair behind her ear standing up hearing the doorbell.

"Wanna get that?" Sakura asked as Sasuke broke out of his daze and nodded walking downstairs.

XOXOXOXOLiving RoomXOXOXOXO

Sakura sat down with Chidori on the couch right next to her as Sasuke went to answer the door seeing all three said people.

"Hey Teme what do you want?"

"Hello Sasuke-San."

"Hey Sasuke why are we here?" Ino asked looking over to the couch nearly screaming as she tackled Sakura.

"FOREHEAD GIRLL!!!!" She yelled hugging her." Ino cant breathe!" Sakura squeaked.

Naruto's eyes widened." Sakura!" He exclaimed joining the hugging as Hinata smiled walking in as Sasuke shut the door.

"Hey hey guys its good to see you too! Now please get off!!" She laughed as they got off her and Ino looked at chidori.

"Hey Sakura who's--" Ino dragged on as Chidori ran up stairs." Oh thats Chidori." She replied.

Naruto grinned." Its been so long Sakura-Chan 7 years already and look at us now! We're 26 years old and everything!" He exclaimed as Sakura's eyes wandered to Hinata's right hand where a ring was. She smiled softly." good job you finally proposed!"

Hinata turned a bit red nodding." Yes." She answered Sasuke going to get some tea and gave everyone a cup.

Sakura blew on it like she always did back then." So how are you all?" She looked at the 3.

" Oh Shikamaru and i are married which you know." Ino winked at her knowing the little secret." and well im expecting!" She grinned as Sakura brightened." Good for you Ino!" She chimed.

"W-well i have a little kid now too Sakura-san." Hinata looked at her with a blush." Ne ne Really?!?!?!? Bad Naru-kun! Bad your not even married yet!" Sakura playfully joked.

"So where is the little munchkin?" She asked as Naruto answered.

" With his 'Uncle' Neji.'' He grinned.

"Oh thats good!" She replied Sasuke sitting watching them all catch up. Hey him and Sakura havent yet!

"Ne Sakura- what have you been doing for these past years?" Ino asked brightly.

"Just taking care of Chidori." Sakura told them laughing a bit watching her come down."So hows she related to you?" She smiled when Naruto asked.

"You could guess."

'' Mommy can i go outside?"

Everyone's eyes widened." MOMMY!?!?!?" They exploded as Sasuke's jaw dropped. Who's the father?!?!? was his one thought as the door rang when Sakura calmly nodded.

Sasuke went to get the door opening it." Hello Sasuke-Kun..." A voice purrred.

And the voice none other belonged to Ami.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**well theres Chapter two!!!! I know short but i had really not time today.**

**Oh No! How will everything turn out with Ami coming????? How will she react with meeting Sakura again??**

**How bout a vote? would you like:**

**A. Ami get into a jealousy fight with Sakura**

**have a talk with Sasuke a very serious one.**

**C. Sasuke kick Ami out and break up with her.**

**Well you decide! and heres a picture of Chidori in her dress but younger and no copyright intended only to ~Aerynflamewind again from Deviantart!**

**.com/art/Little-Sakura-97905735**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well so far i got a few votes and well you can find out what happens ;) Thanks for all the reviews!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway or form but i do own Haruno Chidori and my story.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura looked up at the door as naruto and Ino rolled their eyes but looked worriedly at Sakura. "Hey Sasuke who's that?" She asked coming over when Chidori went to talk to her Aunts and Uncle.

Ami looked at Sakura." Oh its you." She hissed at her as Sakura's cup slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked calmly ignoring the pieces of glass even though she felt like pins and needles are going through her feet.

"That's what im supposed to be asking " She snarled looking her up and down then seeing a startled Chidori."Oh what did you do Go throw yourself on a man?"

Sakura had enough of her trash talk."Im sorry im not you." She said slapping her across the face as Sasuke glared at Sakura." Sakura! Dont you--" He was cut off by sakura gasp seeing that Ami had her by her hair and her hat she had on fluttered to the ground." Oh sorry i didnt mean to....Not" Ami glittered.

Sakura blinked a few times looking at Ami from the corner of her eye seeing her long hair she now had." Oh didnt Sasuke tell you? He likes girls with Short hair." She smiled sweetly as she put her hands where Ami's were and layed them on top of hers and squeezed letting her release her hair.

"My hand you B****" She exclaimed looking at it bruise as Sasuke sighed mumbling things ovbiously angry." Sasuke-Kun why do you have such a monster in your house? especially one with Pink hair and a big forehead?!?!?!" Ami whinned to him as he held her comfortingly and Sakura's last nerve broke but she had a sharp pain strike her in the heart.

"Excuse me im leaving. Im sorry ino-pig,Naru-kun,Hinata-Chan but ill catch up with you guys later." Sakura said motioning for her Daughter to come with her.

Ami took the chance of her back being turned around and swung at her but missed ending up hitting Chidori as she gasped and fell to the ground crying."Momma!" She yelled crying into her fists as Sasuke's eyes widened.' Thats just going a bit to far.'

"Hmph pathetic child cant even take a hit." Ami sneered as Sakura dropped to her knees picking up her child glaring at Ami the whole time." You Hurt my child" She hissed rubbing her back."No one lays a hand on my child."

Naruto and Ino were already up to beat the you know whaties out of her."Ne ne Sakura i wanna get her first!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura shook her head still looking at Ami.

"Sakura dont do anything dramatic." Sasuke's calm voice entered the conversation. Conversation? *snort* Yea right!

"No Forehead do something Drastic! Bash her head in!" Ino Yelled as Sasuke told them to leave which they did but not without a fight.

"Leave now guys."

"No i wanna see Ami get her but Whooped." Ino.

" Sasuke-teme Ami deserves this let her do it!" Naruto.

"Leave now no buts and ors." He said pushing them out.

"awh little pinky wanna fight?" Ami taunted." To revenge your child."

Sakura gave her young one to Ino stopping her at the door."Ino take Chidori." She said cracking her fists then threw her through a window it shattering in as she fell in the woods in back of Sasuke's house."well it was your idea." Sakura seethed calmly stepping out the door right next to the window.

Sasuke sat down in the shadows outside not being able to control the fight.

Ami sat up and glared at Sakura." Fine! If thats what you want then so be it!" She hissed disappearing and reappearing behind sakura who merely just grabbed the fist Ami was about to swing and flipped her over her head slamming her into the ground not using even alot of her strength just barely but Ami of course came back for more even if she was hurt all over.

"Why dont you just go some where where people actually do like you!!!" Ami yelled going to punch her as she stuck out her finger and just lightly poked her forehead and she went flying into the house."Well I told you already im not you."

" Sakura! How could you do that?!?!?!" Sasuke yelled at her helping Ami up Sakura noticing she had only a cut on her that Ami gave her small but man was it bleeding. She probably used her long disgusting kitty kat nails to dig deep in my arm.(An: No offense to anyone)

Ino glared as Sasuke rocking Chidori who was now asleep." You don't care about Sakura and her kid that your girlfriend just hurt?" She said Sakura's eyes widening at girlfriend.

"No i don't! I dont care about her! She hurt my family." He seethed as Ino gasped.

"Family? Ami isnt your family! Sakura is!" She yelled at him as Sakura got up and went over to them taking her child hiding the heartbreak in her eyes.

"Yeah right! Haruno get out now!!" He glared at her as Sakura shook her head." But Sas- I DONT WANT TO HEAR MY NAME COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!!!!" He butted in as Sakura smiled and nodded." Alright thats ok Sa-" She stopped herself going into the house to get her things.

"You make me sick Uchiha." Ino spat as Sasuke rolled his eyes." Sure Nara." Ino glared before running into the house after Sakura.

XOXOXOXOSakura's RoomXOXOXOXO

"Sakura!" Ino called going into the room." are you alright?"

"Yea Ino i am i dont really care." She said giving a fake smile Ino noticing immediately.

"No your not forehead. Why dont you come live with Shika and I?" Ino asked as Sakura shook her head patting her childs head who fell asleep." No Thanks Ino i should've never came back. I should of stayed in the Mist."

"That's where you were? All these years?" She whispered as Sakura nodded." Thats where Chidori grew up. i Gave birth to her alone in the hospital and had to name her myself. She grew up with no father."

"Don't you know who the Father is?!?!?!?!? When i find out who ill bash his head in!" Ino said holding up a fist." Thats alright Ino i dont need him he alrady has a new life with his girlfriend." As Ino's eyes widened." It's Sasuke isn't it?" She questioned as Sakura didnt say anything picking up her bags putting Chidori on her back." Isn't it?!?!?!?!"

"Yes Ino it is. It was him all along why else did you think i left? I was Scared, i was scared he wouldn't accept her being a girl. But you know im over it.'' She shook her head going out the door and outside Ino tailing behind her." Where are you going????" Ino asked catching up to her." I don't know but ill find out." She answered

" Sakura just listen you have to stay in the village we just got you back." Ino said softly.

"Well you just have to get- Oh my god Chidori!" Sakura yelled her daughter had a high fever and her breathing shallow. Ino was gasped as sakura dropped all her things and ran to the hospital.

Sasuke came out after putting Ami on the couch." Why the is Sakura's stuff in my yard!?!?!?!?" He yelled. as Ino looked at him with a nasty face." Well Chidori's heart's stopping her breath is shallow and you have your girfriend to thank."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Haha sorry for the cliff hanger! And i thank AnnaMae23 for my story idea! I was going crazy not knowing what to do and she helped me tons! So everyone go read her stories shes really nice!!**

**Review please or no more chapters! Please and thank you guys stay tuned for the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long!!! But its finally out! Oh and The offer of one-shots in helping me and new story ideas are still open!**

**  
Disclaimer: SSL doesn't own Naruto in any way or form. She only owns Chidori and this story.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Tsunade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed running into the hospital as the said woman came running down the halls.

"Sakura whats wrong!?!?!?!?....Oh my god Chidori." She whispered taking her child away from her." I can't figure out whats wrong. She was fine a moment ago but Ami hit her really hard something happened and i dont know just help her!!" Sakura rambled while crying as Tsunade put her on a bed rolling her down the halls." I need doctors! Hurry!" Tsunade commanded as one doctor tried to help her breathing and the doors closed into the emergency room.

"Chidori please be okay." She choked rubbing her eyes as the receptionist Tareira(Taa-Ray-Rah) came over to her." Its okay Sakura its Okay, Everything will be fine." The green haired woman spoke softly patting her back.

**XOXOXOXOIno and SasukeXOXOXOXO**

"What are you talking about Ino??!?!?!? Ami is unconcious right now due to Sakura how could she have done something to Chidori?!?!?!!?" Sasuke spoke harshly annoyed." When she hit her in the back it started effecting her Sasuke! Geez your so stupid!!" Ino yelled back at him.

" Shut up Ino you don't know anything." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I know more then you do Sasuke....And I know that she still loves you." Ino said looking him straight in the eyes." That child is your only way out Sasuke....So if something happens to her Sakura's gone."

Sasuke glared at her once again." I dont care about Sakura anymore Ino." He said as he turned she grabbed his arm." Yes you do stop denying it! You took one look at her Sasuke and you fell again! You fell so hard that you couldn't stand it! And you wanted to just show how bad she hurt you by giving it back 10X worse huh? Sasuke i grew up with you and everyone.....I should know that thats what your doing by now." She said steadily as Sasuke looked partly shocked." You don't really love Ami now do you? You better go see Sakura and Chidori before its too late." Ino finished as Sasuke took back his arm.

Sasuke turned his back on her." I love Ami Ino...I do. But so you'll be quiet ill go see Sakura. And by the time i come back my house better be fixed." He said as Ino smiled.

" Deal." Ino watched him leave catching a glimpse of his face which actually read worry.' I struck a nerve huh Sasuke?' She thought going into the house laughing quietly. She looked over at Ami's knocked out state smirked." Slut." Boy oh boy was she in for a rude awakening.

**XOXOXOXOTo SasukeXOXOXOXO**

' I hope Chidori's okay.......Gosh i dont wanna Lose Sakura!'

......

'Damn......Why am i thinking like this!?!?!?!?!'

**' Easy you love her Stuuupppiiiddd!'**

' Oh its you again.-.-'

**' You can never get rid of me!!!! And you know all thats on your mind for the past 7 years was Sakura not Ami.'**

' I Love Ami not Sakura.'

**' Yeah keep denying it Lover-Boy but look your already at the Hospital.'**

Sasuke looked up and sure enough his inner was right, he was at the hospital. He opened the doors and saw Sakura on sitting her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her lip still quivering." Sakura."

She looked up at him stumbling on her words her breathing going unsteady." Ch-ch-chidori i-is...." Sakura stopped crying again as Sasuke pulled her into his lap holding her head into his chest. Something he would do when they were dating all those years wouldn't say anything, just let her cry out all her tears.

........

" Sakura im sorry for yelling at you. I had no right to." He said as Sakura numbly nodded in his chest her tears soaking his shirt. Sasuke rubbed her back comfortingly." She'll be fine." While he said that Sakura hicuped." But i think you should atleast call her Father."

Sakura looked up at him sitting up her feet not touching the floor while she sat in his lap, She fitted perfectly just like a baby in a mothers arms." Well he already knows." Her soft voice came her eyes dried and Sasuke's shirt ruined.'' Im not sure if he cares, He already gave up on me and decided to go out with some other girl."

'How dare some guy do this to my--I mean Sakura!' Sasuke thought angrily." Well that guy doesn't deserve you or Chidori then Sakura."

Sakura smiled a little bit." He deserves her Sasuke he does. If i could i'd give him everything in the world. I love him a lot." She smiled.**' Psh Dense boy.' **Inner Sakura laughed.

'Oh i guess she really did give up on me.....I should've known she found some better guy.' He thought, Sasuke nodded a bit disappointed but didn't show it." Oh i see. Im glad he atleast makes you a bit happy." He told her as Sakura nodded standing.

"Im really sorry Sasuke. I ruined your shirt!" She said a bit sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. 'Its just like that time.....'

**XOXOXOXOFlashbackXOXOXOXO**

_Back when they were 16_

_"Sasuke-kun! Look at my pretty new dress." Sakura said grinning childishly twirling around showing the strapless black dress that went down to her knees with a tight pink Ribbon around the middle it trying into a medium sized bow in the back the two pieces that were from the bow having green dress showed off her curves quite nicely." Don't you love it!?!?!" She chimed as Sasuke smirked._

_"Yeah i do, fits you quite nice." He said wrapping an arm around her walking through the town her heels clicking against the pavement as they made their way to the Party that night. What was Sasuke wearing? A simple dress shirt with a green tie and black pants his black jacket hung over his other shoulder._

_Sakura giggled." It really does doesn't it? And we match too!'' She laughed looking at the green tie then pouted." Sasuke-kuunnn why didn't you wear the pink one?!?!?!"_

_"Sakura...I alreaddy have enough people calling me gay."_

_"I am not a guy Uchiha Sasuke! So how could you be gay?!?!?"_

_".........."__  
"Ha! I win~"_

_"Hn."_

_"Nyah!" Sasuke Chuckled at the sound she made when he held her tighter."Hmph! Im cold and i couldn't find my sweater....can i wear your jacket?" Sakura asked as he nodded putting it on her as she giggled." Awh look it doesnt fit! Its bigggg and warm." Sasuke shook his head at his girlfriends idiocy._

_"This proves your not fat then." Smirk._

_"Uh-uh! It proves nothing! Uchiha you know im fat! Just look at M--AH!" Sakura's heel broke and she tripped foreward the jacket getting dirty when she landed on the pavement scraped her thigh and knees."Sakura! You clumsy idiot." Sasuke shook his head helping her into a sitting position the picking her up bridal style._

_"Ow.." She mumbled her eyes stinging with tears and she reached foreward to heal herself." No Sakura im going to take you home." He said turning around and walking and she made him sit on a bench." No I wanna go!" Sakura whined healing her thigh and knees as she looked up at Sasuke._

_"Your high heel broke."_

_Snap." There. Now its even." Sasuke laughed at her childishness as Sakura stood up her broken high heels now looking like stylish flats. She looked at Sasukes coat with worry." Im really sorry Sasuke-kun! I ruined your coat!" She said sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head in nervousness and worry._

_"Its fine. Don't worry about it." He laughed taking it off her giving her, her sweater that was tucked underneath his arm." Hey wait you had it all along!" Sasuke just laughed even more._

_**XOXOXOXOEnd FlashbackXOXOXOXO**_

"It's fine don't worry about it." He said standing up looking into Sakura's emerald eyes, they both were thinking back to that day.

"You can go see her now." Tsunade said interuppting them pointing and giving them the room number and Sakura and Sasuke ventured down the hallway and opened the door seeing her daughter hooked up to an I.V. and she was sitting up awake looking out the window.

"Sweetie Im here, Sasuke is too." Sakura called smiling taking her daughters hand as she looked over at her and giggled." Hi Mama,Sasuke." Chidori smiled her Pretty Red eyes shining--Wait what!?!?!?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Alright there you go guys! Next chapter..... I really tried to make this chapter long this time.**

**So its not much of a cliffy but it is one ^-^ This story will have many chapters i assure you.**

**I promise you that Chapter 5 will be longer too!(Hopefully) I love you guys!**

**Please Review! Or i cant write anything else!^-^**

**Signed,**

**~SSL~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long awaited Chapter! Again I am so Sorry Guys D=**  
**Sasukes Reaction! Wonder what it issss~~**  
**Happy Readings!**

**^^ That up there i wrote on saturday.....Sorry i haven't gotten this chapter out....I have the flu...**

**DISCLAIMER: SSL Doesn't own Naruto in any way or form. She only owns Chidori and the story. Man I wish I owned Naruto.**

Sakura's head whipped over to Sasuke in nervousness, Who was looking out the window remembering the last time he was in the hospital.

_'Shit! Her eyes her eyes her eyes!!!'_ She panicked innerly.

**' Her eyes her eyes her eyes!! You sound so stupid! DO SOMETHING YOU FOOL!'**

Sakura sat on Chidori's bed." Honey Close your eyes and relax!" She exclaimed laying her on her bed having her close her eyes." Ehh But Momma I'm done relaxing!" Chidori whined squeezing her eyes shut and Sasuke turned .

" How you feeling Chidori?" He asked sitting by her bed.

" Okay. I'm used to being in the hospital anyways or in bed."

" Chidori!" Sakura scolded her daughter.

" Hospital?" Sasuke asked puzzled looking over at Sakura.

" She has Asthma......" Sakura trailed looking to the side.

" Oh I'm sorry Chidori." He frowned looking at the girl who kept her eyes shut.

_' She won't ever be able to be a proper ninja when she's older.....'_

**' No Duh.'**

"It's Okay Sasuke! I'm going to be one of the Kages someday!!" Chidori exclaimed sitting up opening her eyes. Damn it! Still Red! Sakura braced herself for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke went dead silent looking at her eyes." Chidori?"

"Yeah Sasuke?" She asked looking over, two commas in her eyes as well." What's wrong?"

His stomache twisted in a knot.._' Why does she have the sharingan?'_ And all he heard was laughter from his innerself." Y-your eyes." Sasuke whispered his hands clenched.

Sakura stood up looking at her feet pain building up inside. He finally knew. He saw her eyes. It's all over...." Oh Are they red again? Momma my eyes turned red againn!" Chidori whined a bit looking over at her mother." What was it called Mommy? Sharingan?" Sasuke sat there dumbstruck and shocked. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be his kid.....Sakura was always on the pill back then!

" Y-yes sweetheart." Sakura whispered, her nails digging into the palms of her hands.'** Ohhh your going to gettt ittttttt~'** Sang inner Sakura.

"Can we talk outside?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura mustering up the breath to talk and swallowed deeply. Why? Why Did this girl have the SHARINGAN!?!?!?!?

"Y-yeah." Sakura whispered once again biting her lip tasting the familiar taste of copper flooding into her mouth." Momma? What's wrong? Are those guys going to come after me again?!?" Her voice rising into a panic." No no Chidori Honey, I just need to talk to-" She swallowed." Sasuke."

" Okay." Chidori said quietly biting her lip, her hands in fists crumpling the white sheets that she's always hated.

Sakura quietly went outside her heart beating at an unsteady rythem. _Bump bump buthumppp. Bumy bump BUMMPP!!_

Sasuke patted Chidori's head a bit hesitantly which she took notice as he left the room.

" What'd I do?" She whispered.

XOXOXO Outside Chidori's Room XOXOXO

Sakura had her eyes glued to the floor, her calm usual look now completely shattered, especially becoming startled when Sasuke came out and started talking.

" Why does she have the sharigan?" He asked his voice smooth and composed with the touch of his angst-y manner. The voice she loved. She stayed quiet not daring to look up, Sasuke finding this annoying.

" Haruno Sakura Answer me." Sasuke Seethed finding himself become considerably mad and his anger steadily increases. No answer. He pretty much slammed her against the wall and she winced her back arching a bit at the pain, a startled pain striken gasp escaped her pink lips, her emerald eyes meeting his onyx angry ones." Answer me Damn it!" He growled innerly surprised he was acting this way.

**' Dude that's abuse! Your hurting her!'**

_'Shut the fuck up you think I don't know that?!'_

**' Damn.'**

Sakura winced closing her eyes._'Stay strong.'_ She told herself the tears being held back." You should know why." She whispered trying to stay calm, But alas it didn't work.

"Should Know why? SHOULD KNOW WHY!?!!?" Sasuke found himself growing madder with each second. Sakura once again bit her lip hard.

" Yes you should know! Who else has the Sharingan UCHIHA Sasuke?!?!?? WHO ELSE?!?!?!?!" Sakura finally explodded pushing him off herself.

Sasuke shook his head rubbing his temples." How the hell did this happen?!? Tell me. Who's the father." Anything could be possible....

Sakura grabbed his collar staring straight into his eyes." The Father? It's you! It's always been you!" He ripped her hand off of it and she looked to the side." Why the hell didn't you tell me?!?!?"

"You would've left me!" Sakura turned glaring at him with sad eyes." You had much more important things going on! You couldn't handle having a child! So I had to bring up Chidori myself while we traveled. You know how hard it's been for me? And Your angry at me!"

"Of Course I am! For 7 years you dissappeared without a trace! Not even Trackers could find you! Meanwhile you had my daughter which I never knew was BORN! You put it upon yourself to do this! It wasnt the right thing you were wrong! I wouldn't of left you Idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed pissed off." Great this is a complete mess. I already have a girlfriend. Now I have a daughter?" He shook his head.

Sakura had tears roll down her cheeks unwillingly." What is that such a big problem to you?!?!? I guess you really don't love me anymore! Go back to your girlfriend since our daughter is causing such a problem. I always knew Uchihas' were never good." She yelled and her voice got softer towards the end coming into a whisper just enough that it was still audible.

" Yeah She is a problem." _SLAP! _Sasuke held his stinging cheek in shock. Did he say all that to her?** ' IDIOT! YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!'** He hadn't noticed her tears till now." I knew i never should've came back!" She ran into the room kissing her daughters forehead.

"Chidori Sweetie. We needa leave Honey."  
"But I don't wanna leave!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke came into the room and Sakura glared at him.

"Go Away Uchiha." She hissed and Chidori gave a confused look.

"Don't do this to me Sakura......."

"Go back to your girlfriend!" Sakura exclaimed angrily picking up her daughter taking out the I.V. Gently putting a bandaide on it." I'm Leaving anyways. Goodbye Uchiha Sasuke. I hope you have a great future with Ami-Baka."Sakura said coldly walking by him Chidori's hair brushing his shoulder and Sasuke stood there not knowing what to do.

He messed things up.....Again. All He wanted to do was say three words to her......He knew he couldn't. Not now.

XOXOXOXO Sasuke's Place! XOXOXOXO

Ino currently was laughing her Ass off." Haha--Bitch-- Haha." She grinned at Ami who was soaked head to toe glaring at Ino on the couch.

" I hope your baby dies." She said cruely glaring at Ino who stuck her tounge out at her. Childish Ino childish. Your 26 already. Pffft. Who cares?

"I Hope you die from falling in a well. Maybe the grudge will come get you." Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura walked in grabbing her bags noticing the place was spotless. Chidori was sleeping in her arms.

"Ah The TRUE Bitch is back." Ami smirked." Awh that little girl didn't get sent to hell yet?" Sakura glared at her." I'm pretty sure your not little Ami. So better yet don't talk in third person about yourself because im sure soon you'll get your turn to decsend into hell."

Ino whistled." You go girl." Then noticed the bags." No Don't tell me.....But you just came back!!"

Ami laughed." Sasuke doesn't love you!! Bye bye Forehead!" Sakura rolled her eyes and went to Ino still holding her bags." It's okay I'll come back." She said softly to her.  
" I hope you don't."  
"I hope you get an STD." Ino and Sakura said at the said time looking at her dully and both laughed." Same old you huh Forehead?" Ino smiled sadly." Don't leave for two long....I'll miss you.'' Ami rolled her eyes at the two." I know.......tell everyone bye for me." Sakura whispered hugging her friend with one arm.

"Like anyone will care your leaving again." Ami smirked as Sakura looked over at her." Like anyone will care that your a slutty bitch trying to ruin my life....wait they do." She retroted smirking turning back to Ino." One week." She whispered in Ino's ear and she understood." And I'll bring back a special someone." She Knew Sasuke still loved her.....Ino told her she was always on his mind....If Sasuke wouldn't admit it....She'd make him jealous to admit it....

Sakura waved walking out." Bye Forehead!" Ino called as she laughed." Bye pig!" And Ino turned to Ami." Now The real fun begins 'slutty Bitch.' " She grinned putting air quotes around what Sakura had called her.

Sakura sighed walking.....That's when it started to rain. Sakura groaned." It just has to get worse." She whispered starting to cry and noticed she was back at the bench. Their bench..... She stared at it for a moment getting a flashback as the rain poured down.

**(AN: OKAY GUYS THIS HAD THE WHOLEEEEEEEE FLASHBACK TO WHEN THEY WERE 13 THAT'S WHEN MY COMPUTER FROZE AND I LOST IT ALL. I CAN'T DO IT OVER AGAIN IM SORRY. PLEASE UNDERSTAND. I HAVE THE FLU DX)**

**XOXOXOXO FlashBack! XOXOXOXO**

Back When they were 13

That Night.....Sasuke was hesitating so much......Sakura's voice pained him, it was so sad.....He longed to stay just a small thread of him longed to stay with her.

" If you can't stay...Please take me with you!!" Sakura crying clutching her chest as he began to walk." Your annoying." He had turned back and smirked telling her before moving.**' You dumbass.' **Sasuke Ignored his inner as Sakura ran foreward a bit.

"Stop! Don't leave me!....If you do I'll scream and--" Sakura's voice stopped as he appeared behind her." Sakura....Thank you." She was shocked.....he said Thank you.....That's when she choked on her breath.... her eyes closing slowly as she started to fall limply."S-sasuke-Kunnnn...." She whispered as he knocked her out and layed her on the bench and left her that night....That horrible Night.......

Fast Foreward to When they were 16

" Uchiha Sasuke! Your late!" Sakura folded her arms standing infront of the oh so famous bench." Sasuke had been back for two weeks, and he suddenly called her over to tell her to meet him at the usual spot around 6 P.M......as of right now it was 7 P.M.

Sasuke chuckled striding towards her holding a boquet of lilys behind his back hidden from view." Really now Sakura? I clearly stated 7."

"Nooooo!!! You said 6! Uchiha You said 6!" Sakura glared daggers at him imagining that little kunai were stabbing him all over.....Ah bliss." And Now im cold! I'm going home." She complained starting to walk as Sasuke chuckled throwing his coat on her head." HEY!"

" Calm Down Sakura." He said putting a hand on her head as she pulled the coat down around her shoulders." Better?"

Sakura's cheeks turned into a flurry of light pink. 'Luckily...' She thought,' He can't see my face in the dark.' She hadn't been paying attention and now she came back to reality he was right infront of her face." Hey Sakura.." He whispered and she shrieked jumping back as he smirked with a snicker.

" So not funny Uchiha!!" Sakura yelled stomping her foot pissed off at his laughter.  
" Well I'm sorry Haruno." He snickered." Your face was priceless." Sakura rolled her eyes sitting on the bench." So What do you want All mighty Uchiha?" She asked hugging the Coat to her looking up at him with her green eyes. The eyes he loved.

" I'm only going to say this once so listen...." Sasuke began staring at her with a light smile.**'OMG END OF THE WORLD!! HE SMILED!'**

_' Shut up!'_ DX.

** Snickering.**

" Okay Sasuke-Kun......" Sakura a bit in a shocked state seeing him smile. Wtf?!? WAS THIS SASUKE!?!?!

" I really like you." He said bending forward a blush on his face as he held out the Lilys." I love you Haruno Sakura. I truly love you." Sasuke repeated as her eye's widened and her arms went around him." Say it again!!" She exclaimed hugging him.

" B-but Sakura! I told you I'm not going to say it again!" He exclaimed stuttering as she frantically hugged him." Hey Sakura! Sakura Get off me!" Sasuke laughed as she did too and looked up at him grinning like an idiot.....She's been hanging to much with Naruto....Gotta change that.

" I always knew you did."

"Really now? What can you read me like a book?"

" Yep! Your like an open book Sasuke-Kun."

"Can you tell what I'm going to do next?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as her face turned light pink.

" M-maybe...." And He kissed her.

**' Nope didn't expect THAT one.' **Inner Sakura rolled her eyes looking at Inner Sasuke.**' Pay up.'**

**' No way!'** He folded his arms.**' So what I lost the bet. I was short 4 years! Close enough.'**

'** Well the bet was that it would take him 15 years to tell Sakura he loved her. You betted me 50 bucks bastard. Now Pay up!'** Inner Sakura grinned as Inner Sasuke handed her the money.**' Now this is what I'm talking about.' **

**XOXOXOXO End Flashback XOXOXOXO**

" So many memorys..." She whispered shaking her head hearing Chidori start coughing violently and Sakura started running." Hang on Honey." Sakura called over the sound of the rain before smacking into someone. She looked up." Hmm....Well if it isn't Sakura."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura looked up surprised in her soaked state as Kakashi gave a peace sign." Yo. Long time no see and your still calling me -Sensei Hm?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura said relieved it wasn't someone else." I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei I have to get my daughter to somewhere dry....She's sick and injured." She said trying to go past him and he put a hand on her shoulder.

" I understand. Come back with me to my house then." He offered gently as Sakura looked up at him......She really had no choice." Alright Sensei please lead the way."

Kakashi chuckled with a nod taking the two bags she had walking with her, Kakashi had a jacket with him and put it on top of the two so it would cover Chidori who was on Sakura's back.

" So you got settled down and had a child I presume?" Kakashi asked as they walked through the shower of rain pelting down onto the pavement." N-not exactly!" She replied looking foreward a bit sadly. Sasuke....

" So I heard from the Hokage.......Weren't you staying with Sasuke?" Thump, Thump.

" There was a change of plans." Sakura told him with a small laugh." I decided not to be a hinderance to him."

Kakashi chuckled lowly as usual." Sakura your never a Hinderance. I never saw you like that even when you were a student." He assured her as they got closer to his home and Kakashi raised an eyebrow........pft like you could see him do it." Hmmm Is that Sasuke?" He asked stopping looking infront of his house where clearly was a black haired person standing in the rain pacing.

" Sasuke?!"

" Kakashi There you are-----Sakura??"

****

**How was that =P? Good ne? Bad? Oh well! I have the flu, so i was like...." Screw it! I can't keep them waiting any longer."**

**Please Reviewwww. I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting my life is so Chaotic right now. Getting ready for highschool and all.**

**But i'm proud of myself for writing this. Over 1,000 more words than the last chapter!**

**But please Review or I can't write anymore! So is it Sasuke? Who knows~**

**Signed,**

**~SSL~**


End file.
